The Sexy Times of Arya Stark and Lewis Jones
by Time of change
Summary: Arya Stark and Lewis Jones explore the sexuality and find out how much they love one another.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy times of Arya Stark and Lewis Jones age 16 and 17

As Arya and Lewis went to the bedroom Arya was super horny all of a sudden she saw Lewis in a different light she looked at him with lust and power she was a Stark a married woman with a boyfriend and she loved him then I wicked idea popped into her head she looked at her boyfriend pants and turned to kiss Lewis.

"Wow there what are you doing?" Asked Lewis.

"I am ready to fuck let's fuck!" Said Arya.

"Are you sure I am not going to push it.." Said Lewis.

"No you're not go head undress me then I'll undress you." Lewis removed Arya clothes and she was completely naked in front of Lewis then. Lewis stood there naked in front of Lewis and she blushed he did to.

"No then can I suck your dick?" Asked Arya.

"Sure go for it." Said Lewis.

Arya was dreaming of this moment she began to take all of her lover cock inside of her mouth Lewis was getting horny and horny by this. Lewis was getting turned on by the experience it was driving him mad with lust Arya was just discovering what she could take in her mouth Lewis cock was amazing to suck on she licked the balls to.

"Shit I am going to cum!" Said Lewis.

"Ready to make love?" Asked Arya.

"Hell yes give me that bottom." He spanked it leaving a mark on her little bottom Arya felt her boyfriend cock entering her ass "O yes yes yes baby that's it your cock is amazing I have been thinking about it for years." Said Arya.

Lewis was just consternation on the thrust in and out of Arya ass my goodness she amazing fuck Arya was getting lost in the moans and grunts that her boyfriend was giving her. Lewis cock and balls where slamming into Arya ass and then Lewis dumped some of his sperm inside Arya Stark ass.

"Lay on your back I am going to ride your cock!" she said.

"Cool." Lewis and Arya began kissing Lewis grasped her naked bottom

"Now then let's fuck." She said.

Arya saw Lewis entering her pussy she moan his name and wrapped herself around her lover Lewis was just enjoying the new sensation of having pussy wrapped around his cock head Lewis was pumping in and out of Arya pussy she was just enjoying the moment.

"O yes yes yes!" Was coming out of her mouth.

"Lewis stop I want to try another position lay on your back." She said.

Lewis withdrew himself from her pussy and Arya was saw how hard he was she licked the tip of his cock and then placed herself on top of him she was rode his cock as fast as she could she then bent down and kissed Lewis fully on the mouth she found Lewis holding her down she was moaning and moaning and grunting. Lewis cock was slamming into her cunt. Lewis was exploring her back and and grasping her ass, Lewis was getting turned on by Arya naked warm body on top of his Arya Stark was just laying there and decided to have another idea she got off Lewis cock

"You saw my young tits bouncing around lover now it's my ass:" Said Arya.

"Let me adjusts my cute little ass… do you like what you see? Why don't touch my ass when I ride you Lewis?"

"Sure thing baby. God your ass looks amazing on my cock." He said.

"Um… you don't say baby that's it o my." Said Arya.

"Touch my tits and play with my wet cunt.." She said.

"O princess Stark… You are a very naughty girl I will play with you with your wet cunt o my what are you doing?" Asked Lewis.

"Sush… trust me your going to like it." Said Arya.

Arya lowerd herself down onto Lewis cock. Arya was enjoying the felling of having cock inside of her cunt she was happy and horny to be with this man Lewis, was panting and moaning as Arya was riding his dick Lewis was grasping his lovers tits Lewis was enjoying the feeling

of having his cock inside, his woman Lewis was having fun it was great and he was enjoying having a girl, Lewis was enjoying it because Arya was beautiful she was laying down on his cock he was grasping Arya breast.

"Arya I want to eat, you out you are so sexy i want to eat you out until you cum." Said Lewis.

"O kinky man is that what you want?" She asked.

"Yes now give me your cunt for eating now." Said Lewis.

"Can I have my man, on top fucking me making me cum I want that so much because i needed it." She Said.

"dammit, fine I can't contain myself when i am side of you and plus can i do doggy i wanna fuck your ass." He Said.

"Fine go for it." Said Arya.

Lewis flipped Arya down on the bed she smiled at him curiously. His dick was very hard because it he was blushing because he didn't know? What happened as white stuff came out of his cock he looked at Arya. He blushed furiously

at her.

"That is cum some people say you're very excited about fucking a princess possiblely you are enjoying yourself now fuck me, until I can't take it." She said.

He kissed her deeply and filled with passion and lust and he continued to thrust in and out of her cunt. Arya wrapped herself around him she grasped Lewis ass Lewis was getting turned on by it, Lewis was turning into a sexual machine and Arya was loving it the panting and moaning.

"O Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, I am going to cum yes! Lewis I am going to cum." She Said.

"I am going to cum to is that white stuff?" Said Lewis.

She kissed him tenderly Lewis was panting, widily his eyes opened when he cummed inside of his woman Lewis withdraw cockhead and began to kiss Arya cunt in his mouth she was moaning and grunting.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, I am going to cum! Yes, Yes, I am going to cum inside your mouth baby now let me suck your cock." She said.

Arya pushed Lewis down on the bed she took his cock inside of her mouth she moved it up and down Lewis was about cum inside this beautiful girl, mouth Arya smiled at her lover and kissed him passionately Lewis took her and cupped her cheek she played with her lover chest, Lewis grasped her naked bum smaking it bring her very close to him the young lovers smiled at one at one another.

"You know we have three days, to sail and we can fuck all day long make one another cum." Said Arya.

"Sure let's sleep naked." Said Lewis.


	2. Wedding night

The morning after the night before.

Arya woke up the next morning, her body was aching after her sexual experience with Lewis he was still sleeping like a baby, Lewis had the time of his life, after having sex with Arya lewis woke his dick was still very hard after having sex with Arya Stark, she woke up looking at her lover her best friend, and he was everything to him, Lewis cock was hard very hard when she was looking at his cock again before giving it squeezes he moaned slightly when his cock was tugged by Arya's hand.

"Easy girl I've have only just gotten up baby what do except." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want to fuck?" She asked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes form the first time you're pretty amazing in bed honey." She said.

"Cool now come here." He kissed her filled with passion and lust.

Arya placed herself, on top of his cock and started to ride him. "You know once we get back to Winterfell o god we can rule together, you and I?" She asked.

"We can have all the power." He was grasping her ass.

"Yes, of course, I will be your king Arya Stark, of Winterfell you are a very special girl and your very special." He kissed her cheek.

"Wow, are you sure about that?" She said still riding his cock she was jumping up on his cock.

"Yes, now I am going to fuck you so hard now Lewis." He said.

Lewis saw Arya jumping up and down on cock he was still very hard watching this beautiful and let women making love to wow, he thought, this was amazing to see this woman riding his cock.

"Can we do reverse I want to see your ass." He said.

"You want to see your sexy ass?" She said.

"Yes god I think I am going to cum I god!" he said.

"Wow, that is impressive, your ass on my cock I god I think I am going to cum baby." He said.

"You like that don't you my ass on your cock? You have a impressive cock Lewis I love you more than life it self." she said.

Lewis came inside of her she enjoyed the feeling of a cock inside her pussy well Lewis dick was very nice, but she was afraid of losing him her lover and best friend why was she was she so scared of losing him, Arya got of his naked cock and still the naked form she looked over the waves she was very happy to have Lewis, of course, Lewis saw her naked ass and what an ass on her and her tits also she had a nice pair of tits on her he held her naked form and his cock pressed against her ass.

"Interesting view." He said smacking her ass.

"I see." She said.

"What are you going to my future lord?" She said.

"Everything." He said.

"O you are so horny aren't you my king?" she giggled.

"Not true I can control my sexual urges." He said.

"We are getting close to land my love when can get married in secret my love." She said with passion in her voice.

"Of course, what else can I do my love." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Arya and Lewis landed in Braavos they both explored the city hand in hand Arya was very happy to be Lewis because he was a kind and decent man and he didn't have a bad bone in his body and that was refreshing to see, of course, he was the only man to ever stand up to Joffery and that impressed her even more.

"Hey what is going on?" He asked.

"Come I found a church." He said.

"A church?" He said.

"What type of church?" He asked.

James opened the door to see a normal church as he would see back home he smiled warmly at Arya Stark, there was a man looking at down at him also he was very confused about them.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes I was thinking about us I am Arya Stark and this is my lover Lewis Jones, we have been thinking about getting married, and I was thinking about getting married, in this church can you help us?" She asked.

"Is Marriage what you truly want for both of you?" He asked them.

"Yes, of course, but I know that we can marry anyone but we need to know that you're both very serious about marriage." He said.

"Yes are very serious we love one another very much so." He said.

"Well then very much so, that important to know that young love is important lady Stark and yes, I will marry you both." He said.

Arya and Lewis got ready for the ceremony it was very difficult for Lewis he was very happy to be with her anyway.

Lewis and Arya got married, they told the man they were both virgins, of course, that was a big lie they have had sex before and they wanted to do it again.

Arya began to kiss her with passion and lust, of course, Arya was tore his husband, top of and his trousers Lewis was completely naked in front of Arya and Arya was completely naked, also she was giggling as well Arya was very happy with him she was very helpful with him in the bed of course, Arya began to suck him off a little moan escape his lips when she was sucking him off. Arya then placed his cock inside of her ass and began to make love her he was thrusting in and out of her cunt that was amazing he thought.

Lewis was hugging Arya in a nice way after having sex with her she was super happy to be with him of course, but this was their wedding night and first time together as husband and wife but part of her knew that this was a bad idea because Arya was his wife he will do anything to make her happy.

"I love you I'll do anything to make you happy." He said.

"I know you will I love you and thank you for being my husband." He said.

"I love you too baby." He said.


	3. Under the tower

The next day, Arya woke up to see Lewis still fast asleep in her marital bed she smiled at the sight he was incredibly handsome, of course, any girl would be lucky to have him as a husband but he was all hers and nobody else to touch or to fuck.

"Arya, are you watching me sleep again?" He asked her.

"What was your first clue?" She asked.

"Becuase you're touching my cock." He said.

"Is it wrong to touch my husband cock?" She asked.

"No of course, not I wouldn't mind it's just that you're going to make cum again and I just wanted to be inside my wife," said Lewis.

Lewis was completely in control of fucking Arya in bed because she was utterly beautiful and kind sexy because he was completely aware of her because she was in love with her beauty and soul and that was something, of course, Lewis was about to cum inside of his women.

"Wow, you are incredibly sexy." He said.

Arya was very good in bed anyway she knew how to finish him off anyway, and she was very good at sucking him off which was great for him because he would cum easily in her mouth anyway.

"Wow." Arya was on top of him he was about to cum inside of her because she was enjoying herself with him, he was enjoying himself as well.

"Wow, you are a brilliant shag." Said Lewis slapping her ass playfully.

"Wow someone got a got a big appetite for sex." He said.

"Well you are brilliant in bed anyway, and I do love you." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you to Lewis I don't care where you come from you, are the best person I've ever meet." She said.

"I Know what you mean you are incredible as well your beautiful kind and sexy as hell." Said Lewis.

"Really you think I am sexy?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, you are why you don't think you are sexy?" He asked.

"Well most girls I grew up with like my sister and her friends were beautiful but I wasn't classified as beautiful but you saw me as beautiful and that's what you saw me any." She said.

"I know what you're thinking Arya you are the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms." He said.

"Well you're the most handsome man in the seven kingdoms as well I remember what my father said to me that I will get married, and I have babies and live in a castle." She said.

"You want to have babies, even thou we have been married for one day." He said.

"You are funny very funny of course, I want the baby's with you because you're are amazing person Lewis and I know that you are going to be an amazing dad." She kissed him on lips.

"I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too."

Arya and Lewis left their chambers and he was very good to be with her because she was a very sexy and brilliant lover and girlfriend of course, and wife Arya remember the events of the red wedding and he was there to comfort her over the loss of his family and friends at the wedding she was so close after what happened it pained her but having Lewis made her very happy indeed.

"I love you, thank you, for marrying me and being my husband." He kissed her.

"And thank you for being my husband you are amazing." She said.

"Sure I do love being with you, and I am so glad that we are together." She kissed him as they left the church.

"Lewis can I ask you something about what you did to me down there the way you licked me." She said.

"Yes, why did you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She said

She giggled like a school girl she was happy and that what was very important because she was very happy to be with him and he was happy to be with her.

"Well, Arya Stark, of Winterfell my beautiful wife how may please you?" He asked.

"You will not please me today my Lewis Jones." She said.

"Good because you're your amazing Arya Stark." He smacked her ass being playful with her.

"Dam your good." He said.

Arya and Lewis was sitting down on the steps of tower Lewis lived in London all of his whole life and that important but he was happy because he was with Arya and she was very beautiful and kind and beautiful, and sexy and in bed, she was crazy about sex but not that sort of crazy, but she was an incredible girl and he was very happy to be able to do anything in bed because of it Arya was happy to be seen with him because he was beautiful, on the inside out.

"It starting to rain my love." She said.

"Yes, it my love I remember when I was very little it rain for a long time, on holiday it was very boring and I was very upset about it but we made the best of it and you will too my Queen." He Said.

"Lewis my love." She kissed him on the lips with passion and love.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Everything." She kissed him and Arya and Lewis hugged one on the steps of the tower.


End file.
